Some Very Sad News
by Alli's Guard and Drumline004
Summary: It's really important that you read this if you want to know what's going on with my account. Read and Review guys! You'll see why there's no Stay Tuned in the one-shot. Notice: Please check my DevaintART account to see where I stand wih my stories currently. Sorry for not telling you in the actual piece.


**A/N: ... The title basically says it all. The story will also do a lot of the explaining, so it's necessary to read it if you want to know what's happening with my account.**

**Disclaimer: I don't the Koopalings. I just own all six of my OCs. **

Some Very Sad News

It was a normal, hot day in the Darklands. And in Kastle Koopa, it was a care-free day for the king himself, King Bowser. All the paychecks were completed, the next scheme was brilliantly thought out, and the best of all, he doesn't know where his kids are... Wait. It's not safe for the castle if he doesn't know what his kids are doing.

"Kids? Kids! Where are you and your scaly butts?!"

"In here King dad!" Larry's voice called. It came from the living room. The burly Koopa stormed into the living room to find it damage-free and sixteen pairs of eyes staring at the TV screen.

"What are you watching?"

"Some awesome racing and drama packed movie," Lemmy said. "So far, Jason just sacrificed himself for Nellie in a racing accident, but then Kody, her ex, admitted he killed Jason so he can win Nellie back—"

Before Lemmy could continue on, there was some static radiation, and the familiar face of Alli and her friends on the screen. Everyone, but Nikki, had a sad look on their faces.

"Hi everyone. This is a very important message regarding my film studio," Alli started. She turned her ring into a wand and conjured up a holographic image of a piece of paper. "This is our virtual picture building permit. For those of you who are like Nikki, and don't know what that is, it's basically our official right for us to use this building."

"So what does that mean?!" Bowser yelled at the TV screen.

"I'm glad you asked, El Cheapo," Myra answered. "Apparently, the company has lost our permit. We cannot use the building without a permit, according to local law."

"And before El Cheapo asks 'so, what does that mean', it means we won't be filming anything soon until we find that permit. So, you'll have to stick with your boring channels like the Science Channel," Kyle continued on. Iggy gasped.

"The Science Channel is the best channel in existence!"

"Keep telling yourself that," was all the fire demon said in reply.

"Anyway, we won't be doing much since we're kicked out of the studio, so just give us a call, and we'll love to star in any of your stories," Jake added.

"Finally, we would like to wish you all a goodbye. No, a catch you later," Nolan said wih a small smile. The six friends waved goodbye as the TV produced more radiation, changing back to their regularly scheduled movie.

All nine Koopas stared at the screen in shock and confusion. And not from the fact Jason is really alive. Alli and her friends would never give up on something as silly as this. So why now?

**A/N: And I'll tell you why. **

**I have a lot of mixed feelings towards this account. It's more like a love hate relationship. And right now, I'm leaning towards the hate side of this relationship.**

**If you didn't know, I'm booked all of August and September. That still stands; I'm still occupied all of those two months. And with my other account, it's starting to become a bit overwhelming to balance my time between both of my accounts. **

**I've been thinking about this for weeks now, and I've come to a decision. I'm going to be taking a break from this account for a while. Yes, that means I won't be updating as much as I use to. **

**Now that doesn't mean I won't abandon this account forever. I love you guys too much to do that. If I ever manage to finish a chapter, I will post it that instant. I also will be reviewing and reading your stories. But don't expect a lot of updates. Once I find a good compromise to balance my accounts, and when school will start to settle down, I will update regularly again. **

**Now, what does this mean for my stories? I have a collaboration with Demented and Disturbed, and working on one with Pixlpower15859. I'm saying to either turn them into your own stories or just drop them altogether. Since I'm taking a break from my account, and if you want to update it regularly, by all means. Don't let me hold you back. And Demented and Disturbed: about that other collab you and I were planning on. Keep it in mind. I may be in the mood to work on it with you when you're ready. **

**As for my PMs, I will responding to them. It may take a while, but I will reply. Just ask Pixlpower15859. You can talk to me about whatever you want, but don't spam me about my update process. I don't want to talk about it and this really long aurhor's note explains it all. **

**And finally, what Jake means in the short story, is that you can use any of my OCs at free will. You just tell me which OC you're using for which story via PM and mention me in the disclaimer. Simple as that. **

**Well, that's it. As Norwegians would say, Catch you Later! I said that because I came home from a Norwegian Cruise a couple days ago. **

**This may be the last time for a while when I'll ever use this again. Read and Review guys. Yeah, no Stay Tuned. It's that bad. **

**~Alli**


End file.
